The invention generally pertains to using wicking material to collect urine for transport and is particularly directed to a device that can be used to so collect urine from the penis of a person or an animal in such a manner that the urine can be readily transported from the device as the urine is being collected.
A container for collecting urine and transporting the collected urine voided from a person's body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,508 to Robert A. Sanchez. The container described in said patent is made of plastic or some other material and defines a chamber for collecting urine. The container is closed, except for having an array of openings through which urine can be drawn into the chamber for collection and at least one port through which urine can be drawn away from the chamber by a transport tube inserted into the chamber. The exterior of the container is configured for enabling a moisture-wicking article to be secured over the array of openings and for enabling the secured moisture-wicking article to be disposed in contact with the region of a female body surrounding the urethral opening. A vacuum pump is attached to the transport tube in order to create a partial vacuum in the chamber in order to draw urine into the chamber for collection of the urine and in order to draw the collected urine away from the chamber.
A device that can be used to so collect urine from the urethra of a woman in such a manner that the urine can be readily transported from the device as the urine is being collected is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,166 to David H. Kuntz.